Fools say What?
by Lying In An Angels Arms
Summary: LM/SS. A collection of snapshots and drabbles depicting the life of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape as they try to make their romance work, with a little help from their friends along the way. Established Relationship. Slash! Drabbles Rated K -T.
1. Drabble: Fishing

**Drabble One: **_Fishing_.

.

.

"I've got a brilliant idea, Sev!" Lucius crowed, snatching the potions text from his lovers hands. Severus glared. "Let's go fishing!"

Severus blanched. "Fishing?"

"Yes!"

"Have you been in the alcohol cupboard again?"

"No!" Lucius said with a scowl. "I have not. We never do anything together anymore. Fishing is a good, manly bonding activity! And since we are manly men, we should bond and go fishing."

Severus sighed and lent back in his couch chair. He examined his lover of five years with clinical eyes.

"You've been talking to the mutt again, haven't you?" Severus said quietly, with dawning realisation. Everytime Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy were in the same room together, one of them always came out feeling less then wonderful about their manhood. It seemed that this time it was Lucius' turn.

"No...Maybe a little," Lucius said, waving a dismissing hand. "It doesn't matter. Well, do you want to go fishing or not?"

"Fishing."

"Yes, dammit! _Fishing._ You know, with the fishes?"

"...and the worms...and the dirty boats...and those horrible yellow life jackets...and sewage filled waters."

Lucius paled, making Severus smirk. The black hair man lent forward and plucked his potions book from the man's numb fingers. He settled back in his chair, knowing without a doubt that there would be no fishing going on anytime soon.

"...Hmm actually, let's not go fishing, Sev. Let's stay home and shag instead."

Severus' eyes lit up deviously.

"_Finally_! An idea we can both agree on!"

.

.

_250words_

.

.

**Author's notes: **

**Tsk, Tsk, those naughty boys. **

**This is a stress relief for me, posting drabbles and oneshots instead of working on my chaptered story (Procrastinators, UNITE!...tomorrow...). **

**This will probably include around...fifty drabbles/oneshots in total. All will be SLASH, revolving around Lucius/Severus...maybe some Draco/Harry thrown in or Remus/Sirius too...Yes apparently in this universe, everyone is gay xP **

**Oh and my oneshot **Socks** fits in this Universe.  
**

**Review, dearies!**

**-Liaa**


	2. Drabble: Bitch

**Drabble Two: **_Bitch._

.

.

Severus sat on his favorite spot, in the middle of the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him. On his lap rested a fantasy novel he'd obtained on his latest trip to muggle London. He scanned the words lazily, listening to the rhythmic thud of water from the shower. He tensed as the water stopped. A moment later a shriek was heard. The door slammed open.

"You...You-" Severus' now pink-haired lover stuttered furiously.

Severus smirked. "That'll teach you for not cleaning your hair gel potion out of _my_ cauldron."

"You...You!" The stuttering continued as the once blond man grasped his vivid pink hair in outrage.

Severus continued to smirk and returned to his book, saying lazily, "I know, I know, I'm a bitch. Love you too."

Lucius scowled and stormed back into the bathroom.

_War was declared in the lovers house._

.

.

_150_

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Poor Luci XP or maybe it's poor Severus? Afterall, he's got to deal with an irate Malfoy plotting revenge.

Ah, don't you just love dysfunctional couples?

Thank you Kamp for reviewing! :3

Review dearies!

-Liaa

**Edit:** Fixed Cauldren/Cauldron misspelling. Thanks Alex the Anachronistic for pointing it out xD


	3. Drabble: Pitter Patter

**Drabble Three**: _Pitter Patter_

"Sev?"

"Mmhmmm?"

"Don't you think it's time we heard the pitter patter of little feet around the Estate?"

Severus choked on his tea and began to cough. He gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs. His pale face went a bright red.

Lucius watched it all with a smirk.

"You-You want _children_?" Severus said once he'd caught his breath again. His tone clearly disbelieving.

Lucius paled. "Dear Salzaar, _NO_. I was talking about getting a puppy or a cat or...Oh Salzaar, _children_. No way in hell am I having kids. Draco is enough. Salzaar! I hate those little brats."

"Oh thank god," Severus gasped. He reached out and grasped hands with Lucius. "Me too, love. Me too."

"So...a Puppy?"

"As long as you feed it, water it, play with it every day and clean up it's little 'messes', fine."

"...Never mind."

.

.

_150_

.

.

**Author's notes:**

-snickers- Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Thanks to Alex the Anachronistic for reviewing.

Anyway, review dears,

_-Liaa_


	4. Drabble: It burns

"Well?"

"..."

"What do you think?"

"..."

"Severus! Stop gaping and tell me the truth."

"...My eyeballs are burning."

Lucius scowled at his lover. "Bastard. What's wrong with it?"

"It's _white_."

"So?"

"_Pure white_. I've seen _bleach_ with more color."

"It's better then yours."

"What's wrong with mine?"

"Black. It's always black. Why don't you wear some color? You don't even wear green. What type of Slytherin are you?"

"Me? You're wearing _white_! Stop deluding yourself, Lucius, no one will believe you're a virgin."

"Why don't you wear white then? Everyone will believe you are."

Severus blanched. His face hardening bitterly.

"Seve-"

"Leave it, Lucius. I have potions to brew," Severus snarled and disappeared in a flurry of black robes.

Lucius was left alone in the room, dressed in bright white robes. An emerald ring held limply in one hand.

_Damn._

.

.

150

.

.

**Author's Note: **

Ah, Luc needs a foot-from-mouth removal spell. Poor dear.

Review dearies,

-Liaa


	5. Snapshot: Scary Drunk

**Snapshot one:** _Scary Drunk_

.

.

Lucius rubbed his temples tiredly and wondered just who's bright idea it had been to get Severus drunk. They had obviously believed the potions master would become a 'funny drunk' or a 'playful drunk' but, like always, Severus had to prove them all wrong.

Severus Snape, utterly intoxicated, hid behind the sofa, eyes closed and shaking.

"We didn't know, Sirius Black tried to excuse their behaviour. Lucius glared furiously and the mutt fell silent.

Albus Dumbledore was attempting to cox the scared man out but with no luck. Every time the aged man reached for his young teacher, Severus would shudder and flinch away.

"Move!" Lucius snarled and Albus stepped back quickly but only one step. Lucius stood in front of his terrified lover and shocked everyone by kneeling...on his _knees_.

"Severus," the blond whispered softly, making no attempt to touch the scared man. "What are you afraid of, Severus?"

For a moment, Lucius didn't think the Severus was going to reply. When he did, his voice was muffled by his knees which were drawn up to his chest, face buried in them in defense. "S-sir."

Lucius sighed. He had deduced as much. "Shhh," the blond soothed, once again shocking the gathered crowd. They had heard of Lucius being kind but had never seen it up close. "He's not here, Severus. He can't hurt you."

Severus gave no sign that he had heard. Lucius continued to whisper assurances to the man and soon, his shoulders slumped. Severus raised his head slowly and peered at his lover with red eyes.

"Luci?" He said, anxiously. Lucius gave him a reassuring look but still did not reach for him.

A snicker came from Black at the girlish nickname and Lucius longed to go beat him up but at that moment, Severus was more important. However, the blond took utmost delight in the sound of hand meeting skin as Black was slapped for snickering. He made a mental note to send the werewolf chocolate.

"Come on, Sev. Let's go home," Lucius whispered and reached for his lover with gentle hands. Severus flinched back.

"Home?" He shrilled, terrified once again.

Lucius called himself several types of fool and placed a reassuring expression on his face. "Yes, love. Home," he said, hoping to repair the damage down by that single word. "Malfoy Estate. Remember?"

Severus relaxed again and crawled in the blonds open arms, burying his face in the warm chest. "Okay...Home." He sounded like a child and Lucius squeezed his eyes closed tight to hide his reaction to his lovers fear.

He angled his back to hide their faces from the other occupants of the room before tilting Severus' face up for a kiss. He then kissed the man's eyelids, encouraging his eyes to stay closed. He wrapped his arms around him and helped him stand, allowing the man to lean against him in a rare show of need.

Lucius' eyes turned furious as he scanned the rooms inhabitants. "(1)Whomever's bright idea it was to get my lover drunk, I suggest you watch what you drink from now on because, rest assured, I _will_ find out who you are and you _will_ regret it." The others looked at each other nervously and Lucius continued, "I suggest you never speak of this incident again because if you ever and I mean _ever_ mention it to another soul, alive or dead, I will kill you and let Severus use your body parts for potions. Got it?"

"Got it!" They chimed back, even Dumbledore though his eyes were still twinkling.

Lucius sneered. "See that you do." He wrapped his arms tighter around Severus and apparated them home without a second glance at the others.

.

Malfoy Estate was a beautiful two story house just outside of London's main city. Lucius had moved from the Manor shortly after his devorce to Narcissa had become final. Not of his own will, of course but because she had gotten the Manor in the settlement.

Lucius didn't particularly care. The Estate suited Severus and his own needs just fine. There was enough room for a potions lab for Severus, a bedroom spare for Draco should he wish to stay, a large backyard for herbs and other things such as an obnoxiously cheerful flower called Yellow Tulips which Severus tended every spring. Lucius was sure Severus only planted them to annoy him.

Lucius half dragged, half carried his lover towards the master bedroom. He had been told by Draco that the whole of the Weasley house could fit into the bedroom, to which Lucius had promptly asked how Draco knew how big the Weasley House was. They never spoke of that incident again.

"Luci," Severus whispered as Lucius laid him on the bed and began tugging of his shoes. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Lucius assured, standing and shedding his robes. After receiving the firecall from Lupin that something was wrong with Severus, Lucius had pulled a robe over his nightshirt and apparated as fast as he could.

"You're dressed for bed," Severus said with something close to a giggle. Lucius gave a half smile.

"And you will be too, in a moment. Sit up," Lucius commanded and Severus struggled to obey. In the end, Lucius did not bother to try and slip him into a nightshirt and left him merely in his boxers. Lucius tucked his lover into bed like he would have when Draco was a child, if he had actually had any part in the boys upbringing.

"Don't go!" Severus gasped when Lucius stepped away to walk around the bed. Lucius hesitated. It would take less then ten seconds to walk around the bed to his own side but Severus would become hysterical in that little amount of time. Lucius sighed.

"Alright, alright. Scoot over," Lucius said, lifting up the sheets on Severus' side. The black haired man scootched over to Lucius' side and watched with wide eyes as Lucius slipped in the bed. Severus latched onto his lover as soon as he was lying down.

Lucius smirked and longed to use this for blackmail but knew he couldn't. It was an unspoken law between the two. Lucius had first discovered Severus was a Scared Drunk when Severus was a fifth year and Lucius had been visiting Hogwarts. They had gotten drunk and that was the day Lucius discovered Severus' torrid past, filled with abuse and violence and things that Lucius wished he could forget. Lucius had only ever experienced a spanking or two from his father in the past and knew nothing about physical or mental child abuse. He had done the only thing the twenty year old could think of and let Severus cling to him, terrified and afraid until he'd finally fallen asleep. Lucius wasn't sure, even to that day, why he had stayed while Severus slept, why he was there when the boy woke the next morning and why he'd invited the child over for Christmas break when they both knew Lucius could do nothing to help.

"I love you, Luci," Severus whispered suddenly and Lucius gave a half smile.

Ah, yes. That's why.

"I love you too, Sev."

.

.

_1214_

.

.

**Author's Note:**

...this turned out sappier then I expected...DAMN!...I hope it's not too OOC. Sev has an excuse though, he was drunk at the time xP

(1)Whomever's...I'm fairly sure that's not a word...Bugger.

Anyway,

Review M'dears,

-Liaa


	6. Drabble: Newspaper

.

.

"I don't like your mother, Snape," Black announced bitterly, storming into the lounge. Severus sat on his armchair, sipping brandy. Across from him, Lucius was doing the same. Lupin followed Black, quietly snickering.

"What has she done now?" Severus asked, not really caring. He exchanged an amused look with Lucius who smirked back.

"She's a bitch," Black growled and Severus scowled.

"Watch your tongue, Black or you might find yourself missing it. Now I repeat, what did she do?"

"She hit me on the nose with a rolled up newspaper!" Black whined. Lucius didn't even bother to hide his growing smirk.

Severus looked amused. "So?"

"She locked me outside, dammit! I am not a dog!"

"That's debatable," Severus mused and went back to his brandy. Black let out a little shriek and stomped away.

Lucius smirked. "I knew there was a reason I liked that woman."

.

.

_150_

_._

.

**Author's Note: **

XD I couldn't resist. Really, I couldn't.

Thanks Inu-Midoriko and Kamp for reviewing!!

Review m'dears,

_-Liaa_


	7. Drabble: Don't Go

**Drabble Seven: **_Don't Go_

.

.

"Are you sure you have to go?" _Don't leave._

"Yes, I told you already." _I don't want to go._

"When will you be back?" _How long will I be cold for? _

"Two weeks." _Ask me to stay._

"Have a good trip, then." _Hold me. Don't let me go._

.

.

_50_

.

.

**Author's note: **

I'm really bad at all dialogue, so this is my practice, plus it's 50 words. 50!! That is the least I have ever written in a drabble. I am so happy xD

Thank you Inu-Midoriko and Kamp for reviewing!!

Review lovies,

-Liaa


	8. Snapshot: Far Away

**Snapshot: **_Far away_

.

.

_This Time_

_._

.

Lucius watched his lover jog down the stairs of the estate and scrambled, quite elegantly, into the waiting horse-drawn carriage. The blond held his breath, clutching the door frame. _He's not going to look back,_ he thought, almost desperately. He wanted to close his eyes, sink to his knees and scream for him to come back. He didn't of course, that would be unMalfoy like.

Severus paused, looking up from the carriage floor. He stared at the silent figure by the house. He gave a slight smile and met the grey eyes.

Lucius felt his knees buckle and clutched the door a little harder. He smirked back, inwardly dancing. _He looked back!_

.

.

_This Place_

.

.

Severus sighed and dropped his suitcase onto the floor, hearing the satisfying thud as it hit the tiled floor. He glanced around the room, spotting the single bed, the single dresser, the single bedside table and he stared. He sighed and ran a potion stained hand through his hair and collapsed onto the bed. He closed his eyes tight. _Stupid potions conference. Shouldn't have come. _

.

.

_Misused_

.

.

Severus rolled onto his side and stared at the phone beside the bed. He reached for it and lifted it to his ear. The first seven numbers dialled easily but the last, he just couldn't. Severus sighed and dropped it back into it's cradle. He covered his eyes with his arm. _Pathetic. _

.

.

_Mistakes_

.

.

"Hey! Heard the old man was away so I brought _Tequila_!"

Lucius stepped back and Rosier barged in, dangling two bottles of best quality tequila from bulky hands. Lucius stared and shook his head, lips twisting into a smirk.

A smash came from the lounge. "Hey! Where do you keep the shot glasses? We gotta get the party started!"

Lucius snickered and quickly followed his old school mate into the lounge.

.

_._

_Too Long_

.

.

"You...You...You are awshwum!" Rosier slurred, leaning heavily on Lucius as he giggled. Lucius withheld a girlish squeal as Rosier pressed him back onto the couch. "Didnja hear me Lushi...luschissssss. I s...said you're awshwum!"

"I heard you, EvAN!" Lucius's voice rose in a squeak as Rosier began to press open mouth kisses to his neck. Lucius laid on the couch, unresisting.

.

.

_Too late_

_._

.

"Hey Snape! We're heading down to the bar. Wanna come?" A young british man asked, leaning on the door jam. Severus sat at the desk he'd transfigured from a quill, staring at the book in his hand, unseeing.

Severus turned his head and scanned him over, he was young and blond with blue eyes...but he wasn't Lucius.

"No...Leave me alone," Severus said, plastering a scowl on his face.

_._

_._

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_._

.

Rosier pushed Lucius backwards onto the bed and the blond went without a fight, clutching the broad shoulders. Slopping kisses wet his face and he turned away, allowing the man free reign over his body.

.

.

_Just one chance_

.

.

Severus sighed and threw the book to the side. He shot up and stormed to the bed. He threw himself down, grabbing the phone on the way. He dialled the numbers and waited, just listening to it ring.

.

_._

_Just one breath_

.

.

RING

Lucius started, jerking out of Rosiers drunken hold. "I should get that," he gasped, pushing the man away.

RING

"No," Rosier groaned. "Leave it." He tugged the blond's face back down, pressing a kiss, and missing, on the man's lips.

RING

.

.

_Just in case there's just one left_

.

.

RING

Severus stared at his hands, heart clenched.

RING

_Pick up the phone, Lucius. Please._

RING

_Please._

.

.

_'cause you know_

.

.

RING

"I really need to get that," Lucius whispered and shoved harder. Rosier whined but let him up.

RING

He threw himself off the bed and stumbled to the wall unit Severus had insisted they got. He reached for it and yanked it to his ear.

"Hello?" He breathed.

.

.

_You know_

.

.

"The person you have called is unavailable. Please try again." A woman's voice told Severus and he sighed, replacing the phone in the cradle. He felt foolish. Of course Lucius wasn't just sitting around, waiting for him to call.

He collapsed onto his pillow and closed his eyes, utterly exhausted.

.

_._

_You know_

.

.

Lucius listened to the dial tone and stared at the phone. Tempted, oh so tempted. He glanced back at the bed. Rosier had passed out, one (or three) too many tequilas in his blood. He sighed.

.

_._

_I love you_

_._

_._

_I promised I'd call_, Severus tried to reason with himself, as he dialled the phone once again. He pressed the last number and closed his eyes listening to it ring.

.

_._

_And I've loved you all along_

.

.

RING

Lucius snatch the phone from it's cradle and pulled it to his ear, before realising how pathetic he must sound, picking up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Lucius said, trying to sound collected.

.

.

_And I miss you_

.

.

"Lucius?" Severus breathed into the phone, unable to keep the small smile off his face.

.

.

_Been far away_

_._

.

"Severus," Lucius said with his own smile. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

.

_._

_For far too long_

.

.

"How's everything at ho-" Severus cleared his throat, "-at the estate?"

.

.

_I keep dreaming that you'll be with me_

.

.

"Everything's fine.

"Hm."

.

.

_And you'll never go._

_._

_._

"...and how's the conference?"

.

.

_So keep breathing  
_

_._

_._

"It's fine."

.

.

_'Cause I'm not leaving you any more  
_

_._

_._

"...I...I miss you."

"Me too, love."

.

.

_Believe it_

.

.

Across two countries, the lovers smiled a little, utterly alone and held their phones a little tighter, the only link holding them together.

.

.

_Hold on to me and never let me go  
_

_._

_._

_938_

.

.

**Author's Note:**

No-o-o-o-o-o-o. I promised myself I wouldn't write a songfic. I f-a-a-a-a-a-il. Dx

Ah well, it was far too fun...and sappy. Apparently, I cannot write angst fics any more. Damnit!

Thanks Inu-Midoriko for reviewing! You get a cyber-cookie! -gives cookie-

Anyway, Review m'dears,

-Liaa


	9. Drabble: Marry Me

**Drabble:** Marry Me

.

.

The lounge was pleasantly quiet, the only sound was that of pages turning once every few minutes. Their breathing was low and steady, the fire crackling perfectly a little way away.

"Hm, fascinating," one of the lovers spoke up. "Did you know half of marriages end in divorce?"

"Interesting," the other lover said dryly, not paying attention.

"Will you marry me?"

"Merlin, _no_."

"Oh, good. Just checking."

"Hm. Pass me the scotch."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Indeed."

The two lovers looked back at their books, lips twisting up into a smirk as they withheld the urge to laugh. Sometimes, even they didn't know what they were on about but neither of them cared.

In the doorway, the lovers' son stood, watching with an bemused expression. _I will never understand them_.

.

.

130

.

.

**Author's Notes: **

Written for the HPFC Forum's 50 Phrases challenge. More to come soon!

Thank you GurlOfTheNight, Inu-Midoriko (Sorry that chaps are short, they're only drabbles mostly. Some more Snapshots are coming soon though!), Sasori-PuppetMaster and Kamp. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Review m'dears,

-Liaa


	10. Drabble: You Look Like A Banana

**Drabble: **You look like a banana.

.

.

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Come out."

"No!"

"Right now!"

"Sir, is your friend alright? He's been in the change room for over half an hour," the perky sales assistant asked worriedly. Her blond hair was streaked with pink and she kept eyeing Lucius like he was a piece of candy...her favourite flavour too, _rich_.

"His _lover_ is fine," Severus yelled out from the change room, making the girl go a vivid red. She gave Lucius a disgusting look before flouncing off. Lucius just smirked.

"Lucius, I am not doing this," Severus added and the smirk fell away.

"Oh yes you are. I went to your damn potions store, it's payback. Fair is fair."

"I'm a Slytherin, I don't have to be fair!"

"Get out here before I hex you," Lucius hissed to the change room door, conscious of the muggles around, all of which were giving them strange looks already.

"I hate you," Severus called out gruffly, before changing his tone to sickly sweet, "Luci?"

"Yes?" Lucius said back cautiously, wary of the kind voice. That always spelt trouble.

"No sex for a month," Severus snarled, throwing open the door.

Lucius tried desperately to keep his composure, looking his lover up and down. His lips twitched furiously, despite he was trying to keep a straight face. "You look...nice."

"I do not!" Severus sneered, "don't lie to me you bastard."

"No. I'm not lying!" Lucius denied with a smirk. "...You make a lovely banana."

Severus snarled and spun on his heel, stalking back into the change room, slamming the door.

"Yellow really isn't your colour, love," Lucius said, smirking openly now.

"Make that a year, _Luci_."

"What? You bastard. I said you made a lovely banana! That's a compliment. Get out here!"

"No!"

"Then I'm coming in."

"No! Lucius! Stop i-EEK." Chuckles came from the change room and in unison, everyone in the store turned red as a lusy moan followed.

Severus just couldn't keep his promises.

.

.

350

.

.

**Author's Note: **

Written for the HPFC Forum's 50 Phrases challenge. xD I couldn't resist.

I had been making Lucius out to be the 'bottom' for too many chaps, I had to switch it around a bit ;3

Review M'dears!

-Liaa


	11. Drabble: Starry Eyes

**Drabble:** Starry Eyes

.

.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Have I mentioned how much I love your eyes?"

"Not as much as I love yours. You have the most beautiful eyes- starry eyes."

"Well, your lips are perfect. Every time I see them I just want to-"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Draco cut in. "We get it. We'll keep the mushy stuff to our rooms. Just stop it, before I loose my tea."

Harry hurriedly nodded. Both twenty-year olds looked both pale and green.

Severus and Lucius smirked at each other over their coffee cups. Sometimes manipulating the kids was just too easy.

.

.

_100_

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Written for the HPFC Forum "50 phrases challenge."

**Thank you so much Kamp, Inu-Midoriko and GurlOfTheNight for reviewing! You're all awesome.**

**Review Dearies,**

-Liaa


	12. Drabble: You slept with Snape!

**Drabble: **You slept with Snape?!

.

.

"Wait a minute, let me check I've got this right.You SLEPT with Severus –_ bloody_ -Snape?"

"Correct."

"You're not gay."

"Correct again."

"You SLEPT with Severus Snape. You don't even _like_ him!"

"You have an annoying habit of stating the obvious."

"But...but, _Why_?"

"I believe I love him."

"Oh, well...shit."

"Correct again. Shit, indeed."

.

.

_55_

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Written for the HPFC Forum "50 phrases challenge."

**Sorry for the recent writing shortness. Longer posts soon to come. **

**Review Dears,**

-Liaa


	13. Drabble: Txt U 2

**Drabble: Txt U 2  
**

.

.

1:53AM, August 3rd, 1977

.

The bed was cold, freezing almost and nothing Severus did warmed it up. He tossed and turned and wriggled in an effort to get comfortable but nothing blocked out the reality that the other side was empty. He heaved a sigh and turned to the right, staring at the empty space. He felt lonely.

Without meaning to, he reached for the phone by the bed and dialled a familiar number. It rang several times, his heart beating faster with each ring.

"-lo? HELLO? Whoever the fuck this is, I'm going to bloody kill you. It's two in the fucking morning!" A familiar voice crouched angrily into the phone. Severus hesitated but did not back down.

"I love you," Severus blurted out then quickly hung up the phone. He gave a relieved sigh, finally able to have it out of his head and off his chest. He snuggled back down into the bed and pulled the blankets up over his head. He pulled the pillow from the other side and pressed it against his back, as if someone was actually there, holding him. He sighed and finally dozed.

.

3:01AM, August 3rd, 1977

.

A loud beeping woke Severus from the best sleep he'd had in moths. He growled angrily and snatched up the mobile phone from the floor, having knocked it there by accident earlier. Hanging over the side of the bed, he clicked through to his messages and flushed.

**I love you too.**

No name, no greeting, just that. Severus knew the number off by heart, having given the phone to the man as an very, very early christmas present.

Severus wiggled back into bed and sighed, looking at the message until he fell asleep.

_I really need to teach him how to text faster._

_._

_._

**_Author's Note:_**

-Snickers- In case you didn't get it, it took Lucius two hours to text back to Severus. I couldn't resist. Inspired by my father, who takes fifteen minutes to type "**Ok**" on his phone. Love ya Daddy.

Thank you Kamp, Inu-Midoriko and Sasori-PuppetMaster (The last drabble was meant to be vague about who was talking, You'll most likely deduce who it was from the next few drabbles. Sorry xP Don't want to ruin the fun by giving away too much) for the reviews!

This WAS NOT written for the HPFC Challenge, this was my own amusement.

Review M'dears,

_-Liaa_

(Do you want me to keep the Date ref's at the tops of the drabbles, to help establish in which time period it was set or is it better without them?)


	14. Drabble: Count The Reasons Why

Drabble: Count The Reasons Why

.

.

His hair was greasy and disgusting to touch, so Lucius revelled in every caress he could give it. His nose was long and hooked, unsightly to look at, Lucius pressed kisses to it whenever he could. His mouth was thin and foul, Lucius took pride in making it soften and part beneath him. His skin was sallow and tinging yellow, so Lucius made it go red with every kiss, every suckle, every caress. His teeth were crooked and yellow, Lucius loved the feel of them on his tongue as they kissed. His eyes were nothing special, dull and black, Lucius adored how they'd widen and grow even darker as lust clouded the critical mind.

"Why do you love me?" Severus demanded.

Lucius gave a strange smile. "I couldn't list all the reasons," the blond admitted, making the Potions Master glare at him.

Lucius chuckled and set about showing him instead.

.

.

_150_

_._

_._

**Author's Note: **

**I get really annoyed when they change Severus' appearance in fanfic. He's an ugly bastard with a foul mouth, that's why we love him, deal with it! Dx **

**Anyway, sorry for the delay. My life got hectic. **

**(Yes, I'm actually working on an update for IAMF as well =O amazing, no?)**

**Review Lovies!**

**-Liaa**


	15. Drabble: His Last Words

**Drabble: **His Last Words

.

.

Lucius was fussing over him. _Fussing_. It was crazy but Severus was thoroughly enjoying it. He was always the one fussing over the spoiled blond, getting nothing in return.

As the darker man sat in his favorite armchair in front of the fire, Lucius pressed a glass of their best fire whiskey in his hand, followed by Severus' favourite, and most expensive, potions journal. Lucius couldn't look at Severus.

"Am I dying or is this my birthday?" Severus drawled sarcastically, sipping the whiskey with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, his heart stopped dead in his chest.

"Severus...I slept with Rosier." It was blurted out, as if the blond couldn't hold it in anymore.

The glass shattered on the floor.

If Severus had been a more poetic man, he'd have said that the shattering sound he'd heard hadn't been the glass but rather his heart, falling to pieces in Lucius' hand.

.

150

.

.

**Notes:**

Written for Violet-Phoenix-Rose's _Last Words_ challenge in the HPFC forum.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's been slow updating, I lost inspiration for my HP stories. I got it back though :3 so expect some new updates soon.

Oh, right now there will be no times in the chapters o.o I need to work out a timeline first. I may go back and add times to each chapter at a later date, so for now, I'm sorry if you're confused. If it's too bad, tell me and I'll try and clear up some things for you :3

Review my angels,

-Liaa


	16. Drabble: Moments

**Drabble:** Moments

.

**3:39AM, 19th August, 1999**

.

Lucius laid next to Severus, running a pale hand through the inky, greasy hair. "Do you ever use shampoo?"

"Hmm?" Severus seemed to be struggling with his exhaustion. His eyes were clouded with sleep, the beetle black eyes blinking slowly. "Yesss. My own-" he yawned, "-recipe."

Lucius smirked. "I don't think it's working."

Severus scowled through his sleepiness. "Just because I don't spend three hours a day primping in front of the mirror."

Lucius sniffed indignantly. "Please. When was the last time you looked in a mirror? Or at one, actually."

The black haired man yawned, rolling away from Lucius to face the other direction. "When I was three," he said sleepily, voice slurring slightly, "when my mother broke the news to me that the ugly moving painting I kept laughing at was actually my reflection."

Lucius snorted with laughter. "You probably did, you ugly blighter. What are you now? Fourty-something?"

Severus sat up abruptly, spinning around and glaring venomously at his lover. "Will you just _shut up_! It's three-thirty in the bloody morning! Go to sleep."

"You weren't complaining earlier," Lucius said with a lecherous smirk.

Severus continued to scowl. "That's because you had your mouth on a particularly important part of my anatomy. I'd like to see _you _complain."

"Is that a promise?"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

Lucius sighed and rolled over onto his side, back to Severus. He could hear his lover muttering in annoyance as he shifted around, settling down.

Lucius could feel the edges of sleep ebbing into his mind when he was jerked out of his rest by a familiar voice.

"Anyway, you bloody-well know I'm only thirty-nine. _You're_ the one who's forty-something. Bloody cradle robber." The insult was muttered, though Lucius heard it clearly.

He just snickered.

.

_Yeah I live for moments _

_like that._

_._

.

_305_

_._

_**Drabble dedicated to : Kamp **_

_._

.

**Notes: **

I have a ton of ideas I want to write out for this now, so expect a few within the next week or so :3

.

This chapter's dedicated to Kamp, for an absolutely wonderful review that kept me smiling for hours, thank you~! I have always loved focusing on what happens after the 'happily ever after', since most people stop their stories when their two main characters get together. I always love seeing the moments afterwards, since it's not always the getting together which is the hard part in a relationship, but rather staying together. I'm glad you enjoy that as much as me :3

.

Review my darlings,

-Liaa


	17. Snapshot: Nothing Left

**Snapshot: **Nothing Left

.

.

He was packing his bags.

Lucius couldn't believe it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had always thought that it wouldn't come to this. That Severus would brush of the betrayal, and everything would be fine. Severus wouldn't leave.

But...he was packing.

All of his things. Even Lucius' favorite shirt, the one he wore to bed when Severus was gone but had never told him about. The beautiful green silk shirt was an anniversary present, their second if Lucius remembered correctly. Severus couldn't take that, surely.

He did. It was packed up, placed in the case and covered with the other black shirts Severus loved. They were all going.

Lucius couldn't believe it.

All the things Severus loved were leaving with him.

So why wasn't Lucius going too?

Was he not that important?

"That's it?" Lucius snarled. "After all we've been through you're just going to give up, just like that?"

"No," Severus responded sharply. "Thanks to you, there was nothing _left_ to give up."

For once in Lucius' life, he had nothing to say, nothing he could say, to make this situation go away, nothing to make this better.

He continued to stare as Severus cleared out draws, cupboards, shelves and those boxes they kept under their bed. The room looked bare, as Severus shrunk his things, slipping the miniatures into his pocket with awkward jerky movements.

"You're leaving," Lucius said simply, as Severus brushed passed him.

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Severus stared at Lucius, disgust in his eyes. "Unless there is some magic word you know of that would make it all better?"

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_Come back._

_Don't leave._

_I adore you._

_Marry me._

None of the words seemed right, so Lucius said nothing.

Severus sneered and shoved him aside. He left.

Just

like

that.

Silently.

.

The first night alone was fine, because Lucius could fool himself to thinking that Severus was just staying overnight for a potions convention.

But his night shirt scratched at his skin, the familiar silky feel of Severus' shirt was missing.

The nightly phone call was absent too, there was no awkward hold on the phone to lull him to sleep.

Just silence.

.

The first day was worse, because the bed was still empty when he woke. As was the kitchen, and the lab, and the lounge, and the library.

The whole house was silent.

Draco flooed over immediately after hearing the news from Harry, who'd heard it from Sirius, who'd apparently heard it from Remus who was told by Minerva since Severus had sought refuge in Hogwarts.

"You alright Father?" Draco asked, clasping his father's slumped shoulder.

Lucius made an effort to pull himself together, straightening and stiffening his pose. "I'm fine."

The effect was lost thanks to the unbrushed hair, wrinkled night shirt he still wore despite it was close to midday and the empty look, not coldness, in his eyes.

"Maybe it's for the best," Draco said quietly, and Lucius' eyes snapped towards him. "I mean, I love Severus and all, he's been around the family for years, but maybe this is just a sign that you're ready to move on from him. Find someone better. He can't be who yo-"

"You bastard."

It wasn't clear who threw the first punch, but a minute later, there was a full-scale fight going on.

Lucius gave as good as he could, and Draco sent the punches straight back. It took minutes, that felt like hours, for one to get a clear advantage over the other. The pair were equally matched, but finally Lucius had pinned Draco to the floor.

Panting heavily, his hand drawn back and aimed for his son's nose, Lucius froze. Draco's wide, and slightly swollen, eyes stared back up at him, in disbelief and distaste.

Lucius swore and rolled to the side, chest heaving.

There were no tears, or screams, or apologies.

Just silence.

.

.

_655_

_._

**Notes:**

Written for the HPFC Forum's 50 phrases challenge.

Thank you so much to Amarinta and Kamp for reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me that you review :3 and that you like my writing!

This was only a short snapshot, but I liked the message it gave and didn't want to expand it out and ruin the feel. Another snapshot will be coming soon~

Review my angels,

-Liaa


	18. Drabble: I'd Lie

Drabble: I'd Lie

.

.

Lucius was shoved against a wall, hands grasping the collar of his shirt to keep him in place. He snarled at his captor but didn't struggle, knowing it was useless against the other man's brute strength.

"Do you love him?"

Lucius said nothing.

"Answer me, dammit! Do you love him?"

_~If you asked me if I love him ~_

_~oh, if you asked me if I love him~_

"Yes."

_~I'd lie~_

_._

_70_

_._

_._

_._

_**Notes:**_

Thanks so much to Kamp, Sevi Malfoy and Inu-midoriko for your reviews. You are all amazing ^.^

This was one of my more abstract writings. _I'm_ not even sure who's in it o.O

Anyway, I'd be thrilled to hear your perspective on it :3

Review m'lovelies,

-Liaa


	19. Drabble: Walk With Me

**Drabble:** Walk With Me

.

.

The street was full of people, two men breezing passed them easily. Many people purposely stepped out of their way. It was like they were afraid of them, or afraid of catching something from them.

"Did you hear? _They _are _dating_! How _absurd_!"

The couple barely saw them, caught up in their own world. They weren't holding hands, or looking at each other. They didn't turn and exchange lovey-dovey smiles, or even really acknowledge one another at all.

They just _walked_, knowing that if there ever was a need to turn and look, that the other would be right there.

.

.

_100_

_._

_._

**Notes:**

Sometimes it's the little things, like knowing they'll be there, that makes it all worth it.

Thank you so much to Inu-Midoriko and Sevi Malfoy for the wonderful reviews and their insight into the last, slightly cryptic, drabble. :)

Written for HPC forum 50 phrases challenge.

Review m'angels,

-Liaa


	20. Drabble: Drift Away

**Drabble: **Drift away, my love

.

.

12th June, 1973

.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"Hm."

"When?"

"Early."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"...Malfoy?"

"What, Snape?"

"Why?"

An irritated sigh. "Why _what,_ Snape?"

"Why me?"

A snort. "Please. Don't tell me you're going to go on your whole 'I'm so not worthy of you, you're so perfect and I'm so ugly' guilt trip."

A punch, just lightly, to his arm. "Shut up, I wasn't going to."

Firm arms wrapped around his waist. "Well, you should. I _am_ perfect."

Another snort, a lower pitch. "Narcissus."

A shudder. "Please don't mention that name in my bed, Snape. Any form of it."

A devilish smirk. "_Narcissa_." It was almost sung.

There was an almost-squeak as he was pinned to the bed, cautious young eyes staring up into mocking silver. "I'm going to have to punish you for that."

Another smirk formed on the ugly face. "Oh goody."

There were no more words said that night.

When Snape woke the next morning, exhausted but, dare he admit it? _happy_, he was surprised to spot a note on the pillow next to his head. Reaching for it, something tumbled into his hand. He stared down at the ring now resting in his palm, before shakingly opening the note.

'_There are some things that are fleeting. There are thing's that'll drift away...but this isn't one of them.' _

Snape slumped down on his bed, staring at the note, then the ring.

The prat had given him the Malfoy Signature ring, which was only meant to be worn by the true heir...or, in rare cases, the heir's spouse. Snape gave a shaky, almost bitter laugh, squeezing his eyes shut.

After a moment, he relented and slipped his finger into the shined silver, watching it sparkle then fade away to nothing. Soon, the ring had disappeared, but he felt it's weight still on his hand.

It was like everything else in Snape's life,

invisible,

but always there.

"Bloody Slytherin with Hufflepuff tendencies. Shouldn't be allowed to wear Slytherin robes."

_Or any robes for that matter._

The teenager sunk back onto his bed, a snicker forming as he curled his hand protectively around the invisible ring.

.

_Drift away, my love,_

_just _

_don't forget to come back _

_to me. _

.

.

**Author's Notes: **

**Written for the HPFC Challenge forum. An old drabble, not really that happy with it but I wanted to post something. Life has been really shit recently, my profile has some details if you're interested, will try and get back into updated my stories. Got a few news ones in the works too. **

**Take care of yourselves my angels,**

**-Liaa**


	21. Snapshot: Bravo, Potter, Bravo Drabble

**SnapShot: Bravo, Potter, Bravo **

.

.

"Sir?"

Lucius' scowl only deepened. "What is it, Potter?"

"Sir, y-your son thought it best that I come and talk to you."

"Oh, did the little brat come whining to you about how dear old dad beat him up?" Lucius sneered, throwing back another glass of brandy like it was water.

Potter threw himself down onto the couch next to Lucius, "well, I wouldn't say he whined, sir," Potter started, grabbing a glass and pouring himself some brandy, topping up Lucius' as he went, "and I don't think the word he used was 'dear'," Potter clanked their glasses together and together, they downed the inch of golden liquid in the bottom of their glasses. In unison, they sucked in a deep breath between their teeth, the burning of the alcohol sliding down their throats. "Anyway, I doubt anyone would call you 'old' sir," Potter admitted, refilling their glasses, "but yes, he told me. What he didn't tell me was _why_."

Lucius gave a low, bitter chuckle. "Severus left," Lucius confided, instantly blaming the alcohol. "He just _left_. He LEFT this house! He LEFT our _home_. He LEFT..."

"You?" Potter suggested quietly, completing Lucius' sentence.

"Yes," the blond swallowed heavily, glancing moodily into the flames, "no, yes...no," he shook his head, throwing his head back and laughing, as if he were crazy. "No, no, he LEFT _because_ of me."

"Why, sir?"

"Because I screwed Rosier."

Potter's abnormally large eyes, became even more abnormally large as they stared at Lucius. "WHAT? The hell were you thinking? Sorry to be so blunt, sir but you fucking love Snape! I mean, you guys make eyes at each other more often then me and Draco and, sir, we make eyes a lot!"

"I am aware of that, Potter and it is quite sickening. Do try and keep it to a bare minimum in my prescence, would you?"

"Sir."

"What, Potter?"

"Why?"

Lucius laughed again, bitterly and without mirth. He stared into his glass, trying to find the answers.

"I love him, Potter."

"Not Rosier."

"Fuck no. That slimy, git-faced bastard can burn in hell for all I care."

"You love Snape."

"Of course I do," Lucius snarled. "I dedicated my life to the bastard, I gave him everything I could, more then I bloody should have."

"Sir," Potter broke in, staring directly at him, "_Why?_"

Lucius laughed. "I love him, Potter, I love him so much it kills me. What's the first thing you do when you realize you love someone more then life itself?"

"Push it away," Potter replied promptly, without hesitation. Lucius raised his glass to him in a mocking toast, sipping his already empty glass.

"We're going to need something stronger," the hero of the wizarding word announced blandly, "where do you keep your firewhiskey again?"

.

.

Three hours later, completely plastered and giggling peacefully, Lucius was sprawled out on the floor, Harry Potter resting comfortably beside him, head on the blond's chest.

"Y-you sure you don't want to-" hic "- sleep with me to get back at-" hic "-Se...see...seevyyy?" Lucius slurred happily, petting what he thought was the other boy's head but turned out to be his own stomach.

"Nope," Harry responded with a giggle, burring his face in the silk shirt of his former-enemy-now-his-lovers' father. "I get all I want from your son. Nothing you could do or say could convince me otherwise."

"I'll let you bring a snake to bed," Lucius coxed, ruining the seductive image with a hiccup.

Harry broke down into another fit of giggles. "D-d-done that!" He squealed, looking suspiciously like a tomato as Lucius glanced down at him, a look of awe.

"Have you really? Bloody lucky man, my son!"

"Thank you, Father, I like to think so."

Snapping their head around, or rather, up, they gazed up at Draco who stood, glaring down at them. "Drakie!" Harry squealed, reaching up for him but getting stuck half way. "Love you! Swear I wasn't going to screw your papa. Though he is sorta sexy," Harry said, eyeing the silver haired man who was in yet another fit of giggles.

Laughter took years of the aged face, making him look barely older then Draco.

"Thanks for that image, Harry-love," Draco said, wincing. He reached down, hoisting his lover up and off of his father. "I sent you over here to talk some sense into him and what do you do? You get stone-faced-plastered and utterly shit-faced with him and start talking about our sex life. There are some things I'm sure my father doesn't want to know."

"No-No!" Lucius said, struggling to sit up. "Harry, get back down here m'boy, I wanna hear more about this snake!"

Harry giggled again, clutching Draco and nuzzling into his shoulder. "M'sorry lovey, I won't ever talk sex with your father again."

"Thank Merlin for small favours! Now, let's get you boys some coffee and sobering potion... perhaps some hang-over potion too. You too must have drunk at least three bottles of firewhiskey. I'm surprised your not dead!"

"Don't forget the bottle of brandy we polished off!" Harry piped up.

Draco groaned, wondering where his father kept his emergency detox potions. "Well, what do you know, your habit of not-dying rubs off on people _and_ extends to alcohol poisoning. Bravo, Potter, _bravo_."

.

.

The second Lucius' head cleared, he dropped the vial of potions and stared at the bright red Potter and his bemused son.

"A _SNAKE_, Draco? A SNAKE? That cannot be sanitary!"

"That," Potter hissed, sinking to the ground, his head in his hands, _"that_ is the first thing he remembers? Kill me now!"

"If a Dark Lord, thousands of fangirls and various death-eaters, plus three bottles of firewhiskey and a bottle of brandy can't kill you, I sincerely doubt I can," Draco admitted, a little red around the cheeks.

Lucius couldn't help it, seeing Potter on his floor, utterly miserable, he started to smile. Spotting the grin on his father's face, Draco returned it easily and soon they were all gasping with laughter in the small kitchen of the manor.

For a little while, Lucius could forget Severus, but he knew it would never be the same again.

.

.

_1047_

.

.

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I couldn't help it. C'mon, who doesn't love Drunk!Luci? XD

Review m'angels,

-Liaa

.

.

**Extra Drabble: (before I get flamed ._. ) **

.

.

"Father, be quite about that damn snake! I swear to you now, on my mother's grave-"

"-she's not dead, Draco."

"-I _swear_ on my alive-mother's future grave, the only thing we did with that damn snake was put it on the bedside, _it wasn't even ALIVE_, so Harry could talk parseltongue."

"Indeed?"

"Yes! That was all that happened. It was a damn statue of a snake that he used to trigger the parseltongue reflex!"

"..I see."

"Father?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Why do I get the feeling you are disappointed in me?"

"...hmmm...no comment."

"FATHER!"

.

.

_96_

_._

_._

**Author's Notes: **

**No flames, okay? XD There was nothing kinky with a snake here (except perhaps in Luci's mind o.O ). **

**Review lovelies,**

**-Liaa**


	22. Drabble: Perfection

**Drabble**: Perfection, In The Eye Of The Beholder

.

January 30th, 1981

.

.

The lamp shattered on the floor, instantly repairing itself and sitting innocently on the clean tile floor. It didn't look like it had been shattered at all, no crack, no sliver of imperfection, nothing. It was unmarked, despite the chaos going on around it.

"I'm sick of it!" Severus snarled, whipping his arm to the side and sending a mirror careening of the wall onto the floor.

"Oh yes, and this will make it better," Lucius bellowed back, looking far more messy then the house. "Throwing things and destroying my house!"

"That's just it," Severus growled, "it's not _your_ house, it's _yours_ and that _vile woman _you _married_'s house! I refused to be just a _guest_ anymore, someone who has to creep away with the missus gets home! I'm _sick_ of it!" His words alone sent a picture flying of the mantle, the fire long since extinguished in a fit of rage.

"You are not a guest, Severus," Lucius protested, "You are my lover, and Narcissa is aware of it. She won't distrub-"

"No, she won't," Severus said bitterly as he shouldered passed Lucius towards the floo. "She'll just give me those glances, the ones that say I won't be anything to you, because I'm just a _lover_ and she's your _wife._" He grabbed the floo powder, almost dropping the pot when arms wrapped around his waist.

"You've got it wrong," Lucius whispered into his ear, making him shiver. "She's jealous, because she's just my wife and you, you're my _lover_." He placed a soft kiss on that tiny patch of neck which wasn't covered by the high collared robes. "She'll never be anything more then a woman I married, while you are the one I _chose_ to spend my life with."

As he spoke, he felt Severus relax more and more in his arms. Smirking to himself at how easy it was to calm his temperamental lover, he bit down on a sallow ear, relishing in the elbow to the gut he received. He was the only one who could make the cold man react so violently, and with such passion.

"Now," Lucius whispered somewhat cheekily, tightening his hold on the slim waist, "what do you say about going to christen Narcissa's bed properly before she gets here? Merlin knows it won't be put to good use while she's here!"

Severus chuckled, a dark, cruelly amused laugh. Lucius smirked, wondering how it could be that he had never loved a sound more then that of Severus when he was being evil. Was that wrong?

Turning in his arms, Severus smirked back at him, taking hold of the neck of Lucius' robes and pulling him in closer. "Would hate for the bed to feel unloved, we've christened every other room and surface."

Lucius' smirk turned into a almost grin as he allowed himself to be pulled from the room. No, it wasn't wrong.

It was perfect.

.

.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you Kamp and Inu-Midoriko! Rest assured, Sev will be back soon. Up next is a snapshot of Sev's time away from Luci. **

**This Drabble is dedicated to smaggin, who reminded me that Narcissa does actually exist. This shows a little of her mentality over Sev and Luc's relationship, at least in the beginning. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot.  
**

**Review M'dears,**

**-Liaa  
**


	23. Snapshot: Fifteen

**Snapshot:** Fifteen

.

"_Back then I swore I would marry him some day, but I realised some bigger dreams of mine."_

_._

Severus stared down at the little slip of parchment in his grubby hands were clutching. Everyone would be talking about it. It was going to be the bigest wedding of the centuary. The Malfoy heir had finally chosen a bride, and a beautiful one at that!

How odd, but Severus felt little joy at his friend's coming nuptuals, instead he stared blankly at the invite before him and slowly clenched his hand, crushing the parchment.

It was disgusting. Dispicable. It was...so utterly _Slytherin._ Severus lowered himself back onto his bed, sprawled out, with gangly limbs and his nose bigger than his face, or so people said.  
At fifteen, he should have felt crushed, betrayed, that his lover, and yes, his best friend was his lover, was ready to settle down with a woman who didn't approve of Severus.

Instead, he was relieved.

There would be no obligations for him to settle with Lucius now, or rather, for them to run away together since their relationship would not be accepted publicly by Lucius' father. Severus would now have time to do everything he wanted to do in life, and still claim the heart of the one he...cared for deeply. Narcissa would be a good cover for them, as she would be too horrified of their relationship to say anything. Fear of exposure as a wife who couldn't satisfy her hushand would do that to a women.

Severus slipped from his bed and, after glancing around to make sure all were asleep, slipped down the stairs and into the common room. There was no one around but the fire still burned. Lowering himself, grace in his awkward limbs even at a young age, he stared into the flames.

"Lucius," he hissed, when the coals didn't shift, and as if beckoned, the fire began to ripple and form a familiar face within the sudden flames.

"Severus," his own name was hissed in return, this time filled with delight and a promise of something better when they met physically again. "Did you like it?"

There would be no explanations between them, no complaints that Lucius hadn't informed him face to face. The impersonality of the letter informing him of the coming marriage should have hurt, but it didn't. It just...didn't matter.

"I loved it," Severus said, his face pulled into a nasty smirk. "The little bint won't even realise until after she's good and married to you."

"You make that sound like a punishment," Lucius pointed out cooly, and Severus smirked.  
"Isn't it?"

Lucius scowled, and Severus returned the dark look, and soon they were snickering together.

"You say the cruelest things, my love."

My love.

The nickname, however sappy and mockingly it was said, left a tight coil in Severus' gut. Narcissa would be Lucius' bride, but he would retain his heart.

"You love it," Severus shot back, his legs tucked beneath him as he settled himself before the fire. He had done his homework earlier, in prepration for this time. There were so few nights where Lucius could stay awake to talk to him, and Severus intended to take advantage of it.

"Mmm." It was not a yes, nor a no. A perfect Slytherin answer. The coil lessened, and Severus felt his shoulders relaxed.

"Tell me, when will you inform her?" Severus changed the subject, eagerly and with a smirk. "I do hope it will be something truly gutting...like her wedding night. You must tell me all about it afterwards. Little bint will dserve it, of course. Marrying you to gain stature, how detestable."

Severus was unaware of the amused smirk which twisted his lover's lips.

"Utterly horrible, I don't know how she can sleep at night." It was said dryly and Severus shot Lucius a deadly look, as if daring him to make a comparison between him and Narcissa.

Lucius wisely kept his mouth shut.

There were some things you just didn't do, and comparing your lover to your future wife was one of those, especially when you were lovers with a rather ingenious Slytherin with a nasty streak a mile long.

Blond he might be, stupid he was not.

.

**Author's Note: **

**Not the snapshot I promised but I wanted to upload something at least. The other snapshot was giving me problems and I'm only recently weaning myself back into writing. Please be patient with me as I sort myself out.**

**Thank you for the reviews for last chapter, I'm glad people enjoyed it. **

**This one provides a little glimpse at their Hogwarts relationship, which is oh-so-fun to write. **

**Reviews are loved and appreciated,**

**-Liaa  
**


	24. Drabble: Everyday, You Save My Life

Drabble:: Everday, You Save My Life...

.

.

Everything was organised. The potatoes were chopped into neat little chunks, almost perfectly even. The sweet potato was in it's own little bowl, as was the pumpkin, and the onions were little almost ring like slivers. It was neat, but he expected nothing less.

Lucius lent on the door frame, watching his lover move around the kitchen with almost leisurely grace. Severus had never cooked as much as he did now, before he had come to live with Lucius, but now it was familiar and comforting.

Glancing up, getting sick of feeling himself being watched, he scowled at the blond in the doorway. "Instead of just watching, you could be _helping_," he snarled. It lost it's fear-factor due to the fact he was wearing oven mits and his face was red with the heat coming from the oven. "It's only _your_ son, and _your_ son-in-law coming over expecting a _banquet."_

Lucius chuckled as Severus sneered, the black haired man turning back to the oven. Walking up behind him, Lucius wrapped his arms around his lover, causing him to tense and release his hold the tray of meat which he had been removing from the oven.

"What are you do-" Severus started to snap, but his words ended as Lucius placed a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. Severus reluctantly relaxed back into the blond's embrace, biting the inside of his cheek as his neck was covered in light, purposely nice and unsexy but somehow managed to be sexy none the less, kisses.

Lucius raised his mouth from the slightly salty neck, and gently whispered in his hear, "_the roast is burning."_

A delighted and admittedly evil laugh filled the kitchen, but it was abruptly cut off by a flash of red light, and a low snicker.

.

When the door opened later to reveal Lucius Malfoy, clad in a rat nose, sporting a pair of rat ears, though thankfully missing the rat tail, Harry and Draco wisely said nothing. Though they could hardly deny snickering later, once they were well away from the wrath of the irate Potion's Master.

.

_The messes I've made, but my secrets are so safe _

_the only one who gets me, yeah you get me,_

_it's amazing to me,_

_how everyday, everday, _

_everyday...you save...my life. _

_[...]_

_You always say something without even knowing,_

_that I'm having on your words with all of my might,_

_and yeah, I'm __alright, for one more night. _

_._

**Author's Note:**

**Felt like writing sappiness. Neither of my other stories are at a point where it's acceptable yet, so you get more fluffy Snucius drabbles. **

**Inspired by the Song "Everyday" by Rascal Flatts. Living is about enjoying the little moments in life and sharing them with the ones you love...even if they drive you crazy sometimes. **

**Reviews are loved,**

**-Liaa  
**


End file.
